Devil on my shoulder
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: "I was being hunted, Demons were going to kill me. What choice did a girl have?. I never hurt anyone, not on purpose I was a good girl... I guess the Winchesters didn't know that... or really need to. Burned & chained, to Dean I was Dangerous. To Sam I was a mystery. To me they were what stood between life & death I was treated like a monster. Then again who's to say I not"
1. prologue

There was a pounding in my head like the steady rhythm of a drum. My eye still shut tight I let my body slowly pull itself into a conscious state. I could feel myself moving even though I was laying down. I moved slightly I could feel cold metal lightly singed the pale tender flesh of my wrists and ankles.

Whimpering slightly from the pain that started to increase everything started to come flooding back. how I ended up here, where I assumed I was. The Winchesters had captured me chained me with iron and locked me up. Slowly I opened my eyes I was surrounded by darkness.

I squinted my eyes adjusting them to the darkness that surrounded me. As they adjusted I could just make out the red paint that marked the devils trap above me. It was meant to stop demonic powers and keep from escaping, but when you're not a demon it doesn't do much good. Then again they had planned for that too, I was chained I couldn't escape if I wanted to.

Laying in the darkness my head pounding my body aching from the restraints. The burning sensation that throbbed in my arm. I gently brushed my other arm against the burn, It was healing itself. It was a good sign for me, yet I knew would be something else Id have to try and explain to the winchesters.

**~~Flash back~~**

My fingers lightly tugged on the side of my shirt arms wrapped around me firmly. My head down my eyes ever so often wandering up to look at the brothers standing a few feet in front of me discussing to each other.

"Dean, she's a scared girl we have to help her" Sam told his brother

"She's got demons chasing after her Sam there's got to be a reason for it" Dean said untrusting.

"Dean isn't saving people part of the job?" Sam reminded his brother

"Yeah saving humans Sam, I'm not to sure she is one look at the salt." I could hear Dean barely mutter

My eyes flashed back down to my feet, I had stopped inches short of the salt line they had formed outside there motel door. I could of stepped over it if I wanted, if I had to but it would cause more pain then it was worth.

Standing there I could feel the both boy's watching me before there foot steps echoed towards me. Slowly I raised my eyes up from the salt line and met with Dean's. Sam was standing just behind him he had a mixture of an apologetic smile and worry on his face. Before I had time to react Dean grabbed my wrist with on hand lifting it up pouring the clear contents out of a silver flask.

As the liquid touched my skin it burned causing a light smoke to form, I screamed in pain. I knew instantly what it was he had dumped pure holy water onto my arm. I looked down at my hand the flesh had melt away leaving a singed smell in the air that smelt like death.

My eyes flashed back up Sam had looked away not liking the sound of the pain. Dean on the other hand couldn't look away from the melted flesh. a look of confusion and fear on his face. I couldn't bare the pain I held my wrist falling to my knees, eyes blurred from the tears. Suddenly a sharp pain flooded through the back of my head and the world faded into blackness.

**~~End of flash back~~**

Even past the slight ringing sound I could hear the muffled argues of the infamous Winchester boy's.

"Dean, don't you think were going a bit overboard man" I could hear Sam the younger of the two ask his elder brother voice filled with concern.

"Overboard Sam, Did you see what the holy water did to her!?" Dean snapped back at his younger brother.

" Yeah, but it didn't burn her like it does other demons Dean." Sam retorted.

"I know Sam but it burned her, It actually fucking burnt her"

The boy's continued arguing, Sam almost trying to stick up for me. Dean thinking he was crazy that I was just tricking them. Dean kept saying when I had the chance I'd kill them without a second thought. I wondered if they knew that I could hear them, then again I assumed they didn't care.

The Winchesters were known for a lot of things. Going to hell, being ruthless hunters, teaming up with an angel. Getting sent to purgatory. Letting supernatural things live wasn't high on the list. Then again like Sam said I wasn't exactly like the others. Holy water burns demons but that just it, it burns demons not there vessels. I was different however, the holy water had burnt my skin like acid.

When Dean had splashed my arm with it and I cried in pain. The pain pulsed in my arm, the flesh melting a bubbling. through the tears of pain, I could see the look on Dean's face. Fear, anger confusion, he didn't understand what I was. Nothing him or his brother or really any hunter had ever seen this type of reaction. It took him less than a minute to knock me out cold. Then I woke up here in the trunk of the car bound like a monster. Then again… who's to say I'm not.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked down at my wrists a thin rag wrapped around each being the barrier between my skin and the iron chains. Looking up my eyes glanced around the room once more. I wasn't positive wear I was. The room I was in appeared to be a library but nothing like Id seen before. It looked old the walls were made out of stone. I had been chained to a wooden chair in the middle of a useless devils trap for over an hour.

The brothers thought bringing me inside was better then leaving me in the trunk of the car. Something I agreed with, Sam had even managed to convince Dean to let him wrap old strips of a torn up shirt around my wrists so the metal wouldn't burn me more.

I looked back down at my arms the red pussed flesh was still healing slowly but surely. The pain had subsided into a faint constant warmth.

It seemed like forever in the silence before I heard a door creak then slam before footsteps echoed filling the silence. I took a deep breath raising my head, my eyes darted at each entrance. Waiting to see who was coming to see me to possibly end me.

Sam stepped out from the hallway running one of his larges hands through his long hair. A beer in his other hand, I let out a breath of relief. Sam had been more understand and kinder throughout everything. I knew If I was going to die, Sam wouldn't be the one the pull the trigger or dig the blade. A few short seconds later Dean came out after him my heart dropped.

I could feel myself starting to grow nervous, I hadn't hurt anyone we'll never on purpose. yet I here I was chained up like an animal waiting for my death by two hunters who were permanently bad cop good cop.

The brothers each grabbed a chair Sam lifting his off the ground, Dean letting his drag against the stone floor. the screeching caused me to wince from the pain filling my ears. If I wasn't terrified on getting the demon blade he so promptly wore on his belt. Shoved into my thigh like a watermelon I would of told him to stop being a lazy son of a bitch.

Both boys let go of the chairs at the same time. Dean sitting in his properly more defensive and prepared. Sam straddling his the back of the chair facing me,he drapped the arm holding the beer over the edge resting the other over top of the back of the chair.

Both boys watched me closely, I kept my eyes on the lines of the devil trap under me. I knew each of us was waiting for the other to speak. none quite sure what to say, myself to afraid to say much of anything. Sam and Dean most likely having thousands of questions.

"You do know the whole painting a devil's trap was kinda useless right?" I mumbled to them

"why's that huh? what are you!?" Dean snapped

I flinched at his tone shaking I kept my head down, I couldn't tell them what I was. Because what I was is something that shouldn't be.

"Dean" Sam hissed under his breath.

The three of us sat in silence for a few moments, Dean taking his frustration out on his beer bottle. Sam casually sitting sipping his drink waiting for tension to pass. After a while Sam finally broke the silence.

"Let's start simple, what's your name"

I slowly looked up at Sam, his eyes were still soft yet curious. Something about the man made me feel safe. Sam seemed to have a understanding that Dean didn't maybe because him himself knew what being different was like.

"Oa..Oaklani…" I stuttered quietly "and you're the Winchesters"

Sam smiled slightly nodding trying to encourage me.

"why did you want help from us was it a trick?" Dean growled his eyes narrowed.

"No… I was being chased.. hunted…" My voice shook as I spoke

"By what?" Sam intrigued

"Demons.." I said barely above a whisper

"What the hell do they want with you?"

My eyes flickered up at Dean once more as he spoke. Something had changed in him, he still had a hard look, but he didn't seem as vicious.

"I… I can't tell you.." I mumbled

"That's it I'm getting him" Dean snapped

Sam hadn't got time to argue, Dean had stood up knocking his chair back and was storming away. Sam groaned getting up chasing after his older brother. I looked back down to the ground sighing.

I was to afraid to tell them why I was being hunted. It would of just given Dean another reason to gut me right then and there. I wouldn't blame him either no one probably would if they knew what I was. An abomination among all abominations.

I kept my head down mostly thinking to myself. Even hearing the sound of wheels being pushed and footsteps didn't break my train of thought. nothing did till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I finished pulling my gaze up to see who was attached the hand. I was shocked to see Sam standing beside me.

"Well, Well, Well" a familiar accent struck fear into me

Slowly I turned my heart racing, eyes wide. There he was Crowley I could feel myself starting to panic. The smirk that pulled at the edges of his lips showed me he knew it. I couldn't control myself I started to freak, pulling and yanking at my bindings. pulling myself back.

The chair scratched against the floor until the chair tipped backwards. If Sam hadn't been standing there I would of hit my head. Which right and then would of been a godsend for me. Sam put the chair back on all four legs and came around in front of me he could see the sheer panic and fear in my eyes.

"Hey it's alright, Crowley can't hurt you" Sam said his voice washing a sense of calm over me.

"Well that answer the do you know each other question" Dean tried to joke

"Oh I know her alright, there isn't a demon or angel on earth or in heaven and hell that don't know who miss Oaklani and her sister Deyanira. Shame you didn't get her sister though, now she's real catch" Crowley spoke calmly winking as he spoke the last part

"Why would they all know about her" Sam quizzed

"She's one, well two of a kind"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Dean said impatiently

" It mean's squirrely my boy that there will never and can never be another one like her and her sister. although there was only supposed to be one of them as well"

"So what is she?" Sam wondered

"The most powerful thing there ever could be. A hybrid if you will"

"Like Jefferson Starships?"

"ha those inbreds are ants compared to what she is"

"Fucking stop toying with us Crowley and tell us" Dean snapped

"She's the daughter of -"

"No!" I screamed

I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't know it would either. Crowley was sent flying back chained to his chair it smashed against the bookcase. A shelf broke books cascaded down onto Crowley. Sam and Dean looked back and forth from me to each other. I did the same between them. All three of us with the same shocked face.

Dean stood up walking to the other end of the room to help the aching Crowley up. Sam's eyes locked on me, I pulled mine away from crowley laying them on Sam. He had the same shocked looks on his face.

"Oops.." I said with a weak smile

"what the hell was that, your in a devils trap you shouldn't be aloud to use powers!" Dean snapped

"You bloody moron she's not a demon" Crowley his feet as Dean pulled him to his feet.

"Then what is she?" Sam asked pulling his gaze away from me.

"An angel and a demon. She's a creation of Lucifer and Lilith that started centuries ago." Crowley informed him.

Now all eyes were on me. The real monster in the room.

**{ I know it's a short one, I'm sorry. Please review I'd love to hear what you guy's think. good or bad!}**


	3. Chapter 2

I sat there unable to pull my eyes off the broken bookshelf. I hadn't meant for it to happen I hated hurting people even if they were demons. Sometimes I just couldn't stop myself though people always seemed to get hurt around me.

Dean and Sam had dragged Crowley back to whatever crypt they kept him in. A place I prayed I would never live to see. Id rather die than be stuck locked away with him, it be the cruelest form of torture.

I didn't have to hear them to know what they were talking about. It was clear that the biggest thing on everyone's mind was me and how I even came to be and why It was. Something even I didn't fully know.

I knew few things about who I was what I was. My mother died giving birth to Deyanira and I. As for our father I knew he was a demon and I knew he gave us our names before giving us away. Dey and I spent years from foster home to foster home they refused to break us up. Deyanira refused to be good, she discovered her powers and her lust for destruction and blood at the age of two.

It wasn't till our sixteenth birthday that we had been found by our first demon. A savage beast named Alastair. His name put a venomous taste in my mouth and ice in my veins. He was the one that told us what we were, who we were.

The daughters of Lucifer and Lillith. Alistair told us how things hadn't gone as planned, through the generations of their vessel born children a half breed would be born that would be to mate with a demon of a fallen. It was to keep the bloodline pure so when the apocalypse came round the secret weapon would be ready.

A problem a raised through the year of mine and Dey's conception. The demons vessel and the fallens before him had a long line of twins. Something no one expected, it broke the blood line, separating the Pure from the tainted.

When Alistair had found us it had changed everything. He took us in with promises of wealth,love, protection, fear and the world. He taught us how to use our powers taught them to grow. Everything seemed fine for once, even Dey seemed to be less violent or that's what I thought..

**~~Flashback~~**

My fingertips lightly rubbed against my head my hair entwining with my fingers. My head rested on my palm my elbow propped against the granite counter. My eyes locked on the old brittle faded paper in front of me. The old ink slightly smudged and bled from age. My mind trying to memorize each ingredient, each amount and every word of the spell in front of me.

Spells and incantations were something I had grown quiet fond of. Alistair encouraged it, saying the more I could memorize the better. My eyes darted across the page reading the words repeating them in my head. I reached my other hand out picking up the warm tea cup bringing the still slightly steaming liquid up to my lips sipping it carefully.

"Oaklani" Alistairs voice broke my concentration.

"Yes sir?" I replied looking up at him

"Come child" He said with a wave of his hand

Closing the book I got to my feet before following Alastair out of the kitchen. walking into the main room he was waiting by the basement door a place I never dared to go. Holding the door open Alistair motioned for me to go down the stairs. I took a nervous breath giving him a slight nod before heading into the dark doorway.

The wooden stairs creaked under me I each step I grew more nervous. Reaching the bottom my eyes took in my surroundings. I had never been down here before, I had never wanted to be. The area was small, a single light bulb lit the room the walls and floor made of concrete. All but one, in front of me was a wall made of steal a matching door in the middle, windowless view less.

Deyanira was standing by the metal door. Her dark hair pulled up into a tight bun, her makeup heavy and dark. She stood there in all black a smirk I knew all to well and feared more than I wish I did on her face. I didn't know what was on the other side of the door, but I knew I wouldn't like it.

I could feel Alistair waiting behind me and out of the corner of my eye he nodded. Deyanira pulled open the door a plastic curtain blocked my veiw. It couldn't stop the stench of rotting flesh and a metallic smell from fill my nostrils and washing over my taste buds.

I gagged slightly Dey held back her snicker pushing the plastic aside and walking in. I was nudged slightly from behind, I took at it as my hint to move. I tried to calm myself closing my eyes tightly for a second as I took a step forward.

I was face to face with the plastic curtain, the stench growing stronger each second I lingered. Reaching my arm forward..

_**{authors note: From here to the end of flashback were written by Briarblackdeathrose here on ff}**_

I pulled back the curtain I had to hold back a gasp of surprise.I didn't expect to see a seven year old girl gagged and bound into the chair. I could smell the saline water tears streaming down her face as she cried and struggled, hoping that I was her salvation. It was easy to tell with the blood staining the child's neck that Dey and Alistair had started to cut her up like they had their other victims.

I wasn't stupid, I knew they had previous victims for training purposes. I knew what Alistair's job was back in hell, that his job was to torture. I didn't know what to do but when I was nudged forward I couldn't help the words flowing from my mouth.

"It's going to be okay," I promised in a hushed tone, hoping Alistair wouldn't hear me.

I didn't know if I could keep that promise but at least that promise could help her keep her sanity, to calm down and not to anger Alistair any further. An angry Alistair was like taunting a hellhound and begging for them to chase you.

I got the go ahead from Alistair and I began to untie the bounds holding the child. They weren't too hard to unfasten just basic knots . The rope had rubbed against the skin and I could smell the blood as it stained the ropes. It wasn't difficult to tell that they also administered deep lacerations on the child's back and once she was released I wasn't surprised to see her fall to her knees.

"Get up!" Dey ordered. "Get the fuck up you stupid bitch!"

I could hear the whimper that bubbled from the girl's lips as her shoulders should from her sobbing only to cause her to scream. I could hear the sound of Dey's shoes as she came forward, the clicking ringing louder and louder in my ears. Dey didn't hesitate as she brought her foot down and struck the child's side only having her cry once more.

"Get up, bitch! Don't make me repeat myself!" Dey demanded.

I didn't know whether or not to pray for some sort of salvation but being what I was that was nothing but ironic. An angel praying for help. I was the one that was supposed to help those around me but I was just a harbinger of destruction and sorrow.

"What a good girl," Dey cooed as the child stood on shaky legs.

I couldn't help but watch as Dey's fingers touched the child's jaw lightly, in a fake loving way. It didn't help that she also grabbed her chin painfully, her face conveying anger at the snivelling child that had snot running down her face. I could tell that Dey was losing her patience and just like when Alistair lost his patience things never went well.

"You won't move," Dey growled in finality and turned to me with a sickening smile, doing a one-eighty.

"Oh honey, haven't we brought you a delightful gift? She's your test dumby. We want you to use your powers on her, okay."

I had to swallow the lump in my throat. "Why her?"

"Because no one cares about orphans, that's why," Dey replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Then again she had a point no really did, it was something we knew first hand.

"How long have you had her?" I wondered.

"A day," Dey answered nonchalantly.

"She's soiled herself a few times but I don't care. Her blood is so beautiful. The red ruby beauty. It just brings me such joy. I want you to spread that beauty all over the floor, do I make myself clear. Kill her, spill her blood all over the floor. I want you to bathe in her blood. Here, I'll even slice her open so you can play with her intestines after."

"Her screams are delicious. We had to patch her up a lil wit some stitches and even then she cried. There was a time she passed out but I also enjoyed breaking the fingers and bones in her left hand. You'll manage to see that her hand isn't working anymore. We severed the tendon. Once she's dead we'll have so much fun tearing her limbs off." Alistair added

I didn't know how to respond to that. I wasn't supposed to hurt people; I was supposed to help them. I knew if it wasn't her it was me and I nodded my head numbly. It would look like I was hurting her but I would actually heal her in attempts to convince Dey that there was a reason for that. That a healed toy was more fun than a broken one.

I wouldn't hurt her only heal her. I shouldn't hurt people. Raising my hands, I allowed my power to brush over the girl only to hear her scream in pain. I tried my best not to convey any emotions as I worked on healing her body but it wasn't working. The girl fell to her knees, then on the ground and began convulsing, blood leaking from her wounds.

I moved forward, hoping it would make healing essentially better but failed. The girl screamed in agony as Dey and Alistair were cackling in excitement. I didn't know how to react to that, my body began to sweat with fear. I was scared, I didn't know what was going wrong and I tried to manipulate my powers slightly to tweak it.

If it was tweaked slightly then I'd be able to help her more. I continued to change the properties of my power but seeing blood blossom from the child in front of me and her skin expanding had my eyes widen in fear. Dey began to howl in excitement only having me all the more terrified.

"What's going on?" I asked in shocked.

"You're coming into your power," Dey exclaimed in joy. "Continue!"

I tried to change the properties again but the skin only seemed to move and expand. Finally, the vessel for the human soul exploded, skin and blood covering my body. I was so shocked I didn't know how to react. The hand landing in front of me and the intestines that Dey would have given me to use as a jump rope no doubt struck my body, causing me to fall backwards and hit the floor.

The warm blood soaked into my body, I felt like I was floating as I stared at the ceiling. Dey and Alistair looked up at me, pleasure rolling off of them in waves.

**~~End of Flash back~~**

My eyes flicked open as my lungs gasped for a breath of air. I could feel my heart racing my chest. My breaths were sharp and fast a panic setting in from the horrible memory. A large hand lightly touched my leg I jumped startled. My gaze raised up from the hand to see Sam looking at me with concern.

I pulled my eyes away looking back down at his hand. A wave of comfort rushed over me but an easy feeling set in. I pushed Sam's hand away stopping myself mid retreat noticing my binds hand been removed. my brows scrunched together I didn't understand it, I looked up to meet Sam's eyes. I didn't need to say anything for him to know what I was wondering.

"You asked for our help, that's what you're going to get but you have to tell us who's chasing you and why they want you." Sam told me.

"On one condition." I stated firmly trying to act brave

"You ain't really in any position to be making conditions" Dean snapped

I hadn't even noticed that he was sitting at the large table. His legs up muddied boots on the table, the chair tipped backed as he was shining up his demon blade. All the bravery I had mustered up was gone in a blink of an eye.

" I just wanted pizza…" I mumbled

"Dean" Sam said sternly

"Fine we'll order pizza, but you're telling us first" Dean demanded.

Dean's green eyes locked with my honey colored ones. We glared at each other I pursed my lips unhappily. I knew I had to tell them if I wanted to be kept safe. Then again telling them could get them in trouble.

"Why they're chasing me is because I ran away…" I spoke quietly

I looked back and forth from both boys, Dean looked unimpressed. Sam raised his eyes brows, They were so different it reminded me of Dey and I.

"Why" Dean asked looking up from the blade.

" You know considering your all buddy buddy with crowley and angles you should know already" I told them a bit more sarcastically then planned

"What do you mean?" Sam's curiosity was growing.

"Being the winning piece to the apocalypse wasn't all my sister and I were made for. The two us together could open up the cage…" My voice trailed off as I spoke

The bottle in Sam's hand dropped to the floor smashing into pieces as Dean fell back out of the chair. I kinda wanted to laugh at him, but I was to nervous from there reaction.

"What?!" Dean growled standing to his feet.

I looked down biting my lip nervously terrified like an abused pup. I didn't need to look up, I knew Sam and Dean were sharing glances back and forth.

" I.. I didn't want to let him out.. or hurt anyone.. It's why I ran…" I mumbled

"Who are you running from?" Sam asked his voice soft and calm.

slowly I raised my head up with fear filled eyes I looked into Sam's concerned ones.

"Abaddon…"

_**{Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!. Another huge thank you to Briarblackdeathrose . for writing the gorey flashblask. She's an amazing writer you should all go check her out!**_

Ps. Please Review good or bad I love to read them! }


End file.
